


Umbasa

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Other, its kinda sad, life after death, somewhat cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: What a sporting hunt it was.





	Umbasa

The last thing Henryk understood was that his oldest and dearest friend had succumbed to the scourge and lay dead at his feet, felled by another hunter.

The last thing he felt in his madness was Eileen's blades gliding into his throat, granting him merciful death. His world faded into darkness with a shuddering breath and a stream of scarlet, and all was still.

To his bewilderment Henryk woke again. The moonlight shown brilliantly overhead, he had never seen a moon so bright. Sitting up he ran a hand over his throat, not a wound to be found. A look of shock came over his face as he looked over and saw his own corpse laying face down on the ground in a pool of blood.

Nearby he heard the chime of a lantern, followed by a shimmer. A hunter of the dream appeared and approached his body. The hunter rolled it over and straightened out his garb. He folded his arms over his heart and placed his hat over his face and his weapons at his side. Then he knelt at his side in a gesture of deep respect.

Henryk was taken aback by this display of reverence. He had to stop himself from tearing up, but ended up crying anyway as the hunter produced a small bundle of lumen flowers and placed them by Gascoigne's bloodied corpse, repeating the gesture. "May you both rest in peace, Umbasa." The hunter said quietly before returning to the dream.

During all this he failed to see a familiar silhouette appear behind him. "Touching isn't it? That the lad would show us such kindness." Henryk jumped and turned around to see Gascoigne grinning at him. "Does this mean that we're...?" Henryk trailed off. "Dead?" Gascoigne nodded, "Afraid so." Henryk was concerned. "Where do we go? What do we do?" Gascoigne chucked, "Where do ya' think? Home. The girls are wait in' on us." He gestured to a brilliant light that covered the main gate of the tomb.

A look of horror crossed his face as he realized what he meant. "How??" He whispered. "Some things are best left unknown." Gascoigne replied as he turned to leave. Numbly Henryk followed along, as they approached the light as sense of peace came over him. No more horrors, no more bloody hunts, no more beasts. They were finally free.


End file.
